


Nebula Cupiditatis

by ShadowOA



Series: Nebula Cupiditatis [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOA/pseuds/ShadowOA
Summary: Mishima Yuuki  joins the Thieves shortly before the events of Okumra's palace but due to a streak of prior bad luck (And a loud mouth teammate), two other Persona groups have slowly started to follow their trail since their first major public change of heart with Madarame. While these groups partake in a major game of cat and mouse a scientist by the name of  Dr. Saido observes and waits to unleash something that will help him in his conquest to obtain power. Can these Persona users work together to fight one enemy? Or will humanity finally fall?





	1. Icarus and The Reaper

It started like any other day. Er well...not like just _any_ other day but...a normal day as far as it was for me. I woke up, got dressed, and immediately checked the Phan-site, the website I created to get requests from people directly to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. A lot had happened since Mejed was taken down by them after all..and the posts were **nuts**! The requests were coming in from every walk of life imaginable. Students, teachers, parents, it made me feel good that this many people had faith in the Phantom Thieves. Then a particular request was PM’d to me.

 _My husband has been causing issues for our family. My kids and I are starting to feel unsafe with his violent outbursts. Can the Phantom Thieves bring back the man I fell in love with?_ This was serious...as a collaborator for the group I couldn’t just sit idly by, knowing someone was being hurt. I never wanted to go back to that. Not after what happened to Suzui. I had to shake way the thoughts of guilt and uselessness that swirled around me any time I recalled what happened that day.  

 ** _What’s his name? They’ll need that information before acting._** She took a while to respond and it was almost time for me to catch the train to school.

“Guess I’ll be skipping breakfast again.” I told myself as I rushed out the door. In my panic to not be late for my train, I ended up crashing into someone. Hard.

“Ow! Hey! What the ‘eff is y-oh, hey Mishima. Not like you to be late this late to the train.” Ryuji Sakamoto, a fellow 2nd year with bright blond almost yellow hair and refusal to ever wear his uniform properly after his scuffle with Kamoshida a year prior in stark contrast to pretty much the majority of the student body at Shujin. He became fast friends with the infamous frizzy haired transfer student. Yet another thing that has the blame all on me… He rubbed his left arm a bit as he turned to face me, the 'No Mo' Rules' Shirt completely visible to me now

“H-Hey, Sakamoto. Is Amamiya not here yet?” I asked him. Normally he gets there before us, which had always been odd to me given that he’s new to Tokyo and all. Sakamoto gestured to the train about to drop off from the first exchange Amamiya has to take, only for him to walk out, backpack on his shoulders with his black cat peeking out of the bag every few seconds. He seemed kinda annoyed about something.

“Yo Ren, still pissed about that time? I told you I was sorry!” I got curious about just what exactly they were talking about. Given who they were, it could have very well been Phantom Thief related. Not that they’d tell something like that to me out in the open given I had only figured out their identities by chance.  Amamiya gave Sakamoto an eye roll from beneath his fake black rimmed glasses before chuckling a bit.

“You still owe me for what happened that day. Now come on I’m not going to be late again because of you.” Before I could say anything, he was dragging us both on the train with a firm grip and large smirk. That’s when I realized that this issues they were talking about was probably in regards to the “Operation Maid Watch” we did a long while back in which we had called a maid service to see if their business was legitimate. We did kinda bail on him after all was said and done... 

 

During History I finally heard back from the private requester. _Hirohisa Fugunaga. Please tell them! I don’t think any of us can handle this anymore._ I started to message Amamiya , but I realized it wouldn't be wise if someone could read my phone messages. Just like how the Thieves hadn’t revealed their faces to society, no one knows who the admin of the Phantom Aficionado Site is. Heroes who work in the shadows are definitely cooler after all! So I waited until school ended before sending him a message over Chat.

 

**_This is bad!_ **

_New request?_

**_Yeah, a wife sent me a message. Apparently, her husband is incredibly violent as of late. Her kids are in desperate need of their old dad back._ **

_..you have a name right?_

**_Hirohisa Fuganaga. Can you guys handle this?_ **

_Yeah._

 

Good, I thought. If anyone could handle this, it was of course the Phantom Thieves! After closing the chat app I started to head to Shibuya to pick up the new issue of a manga I recently started, only for my phone to go off.  "Huh?” I looked at my phone to see a message from an unknown sender. Their icon was some sort of...cat like thing. 

 

_Hello, Admin. I am known as Alibaba. I have a very special request for you._

**_How did you get my contact information?!_ **

_That is on a need to know basis, and you don’t need to know._

**_Well, what’s your request. If you’re messaging me it’s probably for a change of heart right?_ **

_Well that’s where you’re incorrect, Mr. Admin._

 

Not for a change of heart? But then..what could this person have in store for me? I got a bit nervous but decided to keep talking. This could be a huge reveal after all! And any risk was worth taking if it meant helping out my heroes. 

 

**_Then..if it’s not a change of heart you want. Then what is it you need exactly?_ **

_Come to the Underground Walkway_ . _All will be explained then._

I tried to message a question as to ask why but my message wouldn’t send, as if the send location just flat out didn't exist. This wasn’t some weirdo stalker. This was a hacker. I started to call Amamiya , as this possible new threat might not be the smartest thing to fight alone. But every time I tried it went straight to voicemail.

“Welp, guess I’m doing this alone!” I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t scared about this. I mean, any 'Brave' thing I've done prior to this has been from the safety of a digital world. I'm not exactly the heroic type But..as I started to walk through the underground walkway, I felt a tinge in my head almost like a small headache you get from hearing someone talk for too long. I ran my fingers through my hair to try to calm down but it didn’t last for maybe about two seconds or so but it was definitely an off sorta feel. And then I started hearing sounds. Really creepy sounds. Almost like the moaning you’d hear in a horror game or movie. I then decided to look around the area. This wasn’t what the walkway normally looked like! An almost blood-like red was on all the walls. Black pulsating vines were coming out from everywhere. And the air felt dense and depressing almost. Was this even the train station anymore?

My next course of action was to take a picture of the surroundings I found myself in, but no matter what I tried, my camera app wouldn’t open! With no other options left, I thought it’d be best to explore this place. Alibaba was waiting for me somewhere in there after all, and I needed to find out what was needed. Coming down an inactive escalator, I found myself staring at tracks that weaved around in abnormal fashions almost like it was some sort of play-set or roller coaster.

Without any evidence of trains using these, my gut told me to walk on them. I mean this clearly wasn’t the normal train station so maybe it held some secret? So I hopped onto the rails and began to walk carefully on them. But as soon as I walked past an archway, I was met with a crazy looking monster-like thing! It was almost human like, with multiple faces and what looked like a steel main face. But it saw me, so before I knew it it started to chase me all around this weird place I had found myself in, moaning and screaming at me all the while. I silently cursed myself repeatedly that I shouldn’t have trusted some random person that just so happened to get my chat info.

So, without much thought I did something most people would do in a situation like this: “SOMEONE! ANYONE! HEEEELLP!” 

Suddenly, as if right on cue, a black cloaked figure shot at the monster with a gun. “It’s showtime guys!” The voice was commanding and confidant while at the same time familiar, but I couldn’t place it. Then, from a nearby car, three more figures emerged. One looked like a modern pirate with a skull-like mask, the next looked like a Cat Lady from some American comics with a red cat mask, and the last one had a very Japanese styled blue outfit on along with a Kitsune mask.

 

“Aww, HELL YEAH. Bring it you damn Shadow!”

“Ugh, Skull, could you not be so loud?! You’ll attract more at this rate.”

“Panther, I do not think this is the right time to be yelling at him. We _do_ have a life at stake right now.”

 

The large monster bursted into some sort of black and red liquid not unlike the surroundings we found ourselves in and turned into five slime-like things. The black cloaked figure stepped into the light of a nearby lamp, revealing his face, which was covered in a black and white mask along with his outfit which looked almost like a mage suit from a RPG. With a smirk of obvious confidence he pointed at the monsters with his right hand which was in a blood red glove..

“Alright, let’s go!” The four masked heroes, as I’ll call them, drew their weapons: a knife, a club, a whip, and a katana. I started to see if I could help them, but before I could get close, a white gloved hand was placed on my shoulder.

“Leave this to the professionals, Admin.” a female voice spoke. And she called me Admin! Then she had to be Alibaba! But before I could ask, I was dragged into the car that the heroes came out from. And to add insult to injury, I couldn’t even see the fight very well. But there were some things I noticed. Fire and Lighting were occasionally shot from seemingly nowhere. But I took the time I was given to look around the car. It was well lit so I could see the two other people in it. ...and they were both female.

 

“Okay, Mishima. You’ve got this.” I said to myself, hoping that I was the only one to hear. The second girl, who looked like she came straight out of a Sci-Fi movie with her outfit, laughed a bit as she typed away on her laptop.

“Sooo, _you’re_ the Mishima that Joker and Skull keep talking about huh? Er well, duh of course you are. I was the one who invited you.” My jaw nearly dropped. _This_ was the Alibaba that messaged me?

“Er uh...yeah thats me. So you’re Alibaba?” I questioned the girl.

 

“Eheheh! Yep! Name’s Oracle and-whoa! Joker that was awesome!” It seems like she was too busy watching the battle to hold a full conversation. But it wasn’t but a few moments later that the four fighting heroes got into the car again, the black suited one taking the wheel. The Kitsune masked hero sat beside me and looked me in the eyes.

 

“Is this him? I thought we agreed that we weren't going to invite him until tomorrow.” His gaze turned sharply to Oracle. “Did you send the invite today by mistake?” he growled.

“Keep your pants on, Fox. Joker was the one who said he’d give the ok on when to send it.” She responded, pointing to the driver. It was then clear that this...Joker was the leader of the group.

And then something hit me. Something that made me feel stupid for not questioning it earlier. “S-So...uh...you guys...wouldn’t happen to be the Phantom Thieves would you?”

 

The Skull masked hero laughed. “Geez, took ya long enough to ask. But yeah that’s us.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. All these guys around me..all of them were-wait. That would mean that their leader in the driver’s seat was Amamiya ! “I know at least three of you guy’s identities. But I recognize four voices. Four of you are from Shujin, am I correct?”

 

The cat masked Phantom Thief noded. “Yep! That’s right. Not surprised that Joker didn’t tell you, though. There’s been too much happening as of late.” Too much happening? Well I guess that would make sense. But something else was bothering me.

“Uh, if you guys are using code names to hide your identities, I’m sure you’re aware that I’m very trustworthy. You don’t have to use them in front of me.”

The Kitsune masked Phantom Thief chuckled. “Well, we use them for good reason and we wish that you respect it.”  I nodded hard, the last thing I wanted to do is to is tick off the very people I wanted to support.

“In that case, what are all of your codenames then? I only know Joker and Oracle so far.”

There was a laugh coming from somewhere in the car. “Heh heh heh, he’s as enthusiastic as ever. Joker sure knows how to meet the most interesting of people.” That..wasn’t any of the Phantom Thieves I was with.

“W-Who was that!?”

 The Cat masked Phantom Thief sighed “That would be Mona, another member of our group. He’s the cat you always see Joker walking around with.” Cat? What cat? I started looking around for this cat.

“S-So where is...Mona?” The car engine reved. “Mwehehe! Does _that_ answer your question, Mr. Admin?” The car...was the cat. I put a hand to my head, just trying to wrap my mind around what the hell was going on.

“Aight, better not confuse him too much. Too much information can...overflow or something like that? It’s better that we answer the whole codename question.” The Skull masked Thief stated to the group. “M’kay so I’m Skull, our cat suited friend there is Panther, pretty boy there is Fox and then our Post-Apocalyptic biker there is Queen.” He laughs a bit only to be punched lightly by Queen.

 

“So most of you chose your names based of the costumes you wear? I would say it’s pretty surprising but I guess it’s easier to keep your names straight. But uh..why is he Joker? Any particular reason as to why?”

Mona laughed again. “Amazing isn’t it? I’m the one who came up with the name. Joker here is our trump card so to speak, he has an ability that no one else in the group has.” An ability no one else has? I started to ask Joker what it was, but he seemed to be too focused on driving to answer.

“So..you guys have like super powers or something like that?” I asked the group. They had to! These are the Thieves who steal hearts after all!  

“Indeed.” Fox responded. “But it’s not quite like what you might think. But explaining it will take time. More time then what we have currently.” I was confused, what did he mean? “So...where exactly are we going? And where are we even?”

Joker chuckled at my question, seems he can spare some words. “This, my friend, is the Metaverse. A different reality formed by the desires of people. Normally we go through places we call Palaces to change the hearts of big shots like Kamoshida. But this is formed from the collective desires of the public. ...or something like that.” That had to have been the most I had ever heard Amamiya talk since I met him. But...a different reality? Palaces? That answer brought up more questions.

“So if you guys call the big shots...distorted places Palaces...what do you call this place?”

 

“This is known as Mementos. And it’s astronomically huge! We haven’t even gotten close to the depths as of now.” Mona told me. Astronomically...and they seem used to it.

“You know those requests you always send to Joker? We fulfill those requests here. Those people don’t have Palaces, so by changing their hearts at this stage we don’t have to worry about one forming later.” Queen stated. “But we weren’t able to handle the request you sent us today. At least..not yet.” That concerned me. I didn’t quite understand what exactly it took to change a heart but from how Queen worded it, it sounded like they might have gone into it under prepared.

“So you guys are retreating then?” I asked.

 

“Yup, Joker needs to stock up on supplies before we can even think of fighting Fuganaga again. Changing a heart does require knockin’ sense into a person after all. We almost had our asses handed back to us.” Skull explained.

Oracle then gasped. “Uh...Joker? How long have we been on this floor?” She asked in a panicked tone. Joker only grunted in anger in response. Why would they need to be panicking? There wasn’t anything outside except for the sound of chains. But all the Phantom Thieves seemed tense. Really tense. So, given that I was the only one in the dark I did the stupidist thing by asking

“Uh...were there always chains rattling outside?” Suddenly with no warning, Joker guns it. We went at an impressive speed but the chains seem to be getting just as fast. “Uh guys!? Just what the hell are we being chased by!?” I made yet another stupid decision to look out a window, and see what was behind us. It was some sort of red, glowy like humanoid figure with a robe on and guns in both hands. Or maybe the guns were its hands? I couldn’t tell given the speed we were going at. But before I could ask any more questions it shot at the Mona Car, causing all of us to fall out and Mona to change into what I assumed to be his normal form. I had no way to defend myself but all the Phantom Thieves drew their weapons, preparing to fight.

“Mishima! Go take cover over there! We can’t let you get too close to this Shadow!” Joker ordered. Of course, there’d be no way I’d be able to help them fight that thing.So I hid behind what seemed to be some sort of grated metal. That’s where I watched them fight.

Each of them called out different names...Arsene, Captain Kidd, Zorro, Carmine, Goemon, Johana and blue energy came out from the masks they were wearing. They then all removed them to show some sorts of supernatural beings emanating from them.  And Oracle hovered over them in some sort of UFO like thing. One word they all shouted in unison really stood out: **Persona!**  A battle cry? Or just another name? I really didn’t know but I was too scared to think properly anyhow. They all began attacking the “Shadow” as they referred to it as with all sorts of elemental attacks. But no matter what they seemed to hit it with...the shadow barely budged.

“What the ‘eff?! Ngh, if we didn’t have collateral with us we’d just run but we can’t risk him getting hurt. Yo Joker! Remember what the King taught ya? Prolly should try it.” Skull told his leader, holding his side a bit.

Joker then smirked, and drew his gun. “FALL!” He started shooting at the shadow, unloading a whole clip on him. But...nothing. Despite how impressive the gun-work was, it did noting to this massive beast. The shadow then started to shoot at every member of the Thieves that were fighting, and one by one they were brought to their knees.

I was horrified. No way was I going to see the very people that saved me and so many others get hurt...or even killed because I wasn’t able to do much! I wanted to but...I wasn’t like them. More people were going to be let down because I didn’t have the strength to help myself. To stand up… I started to feel that familiar feeling of un-importance and disappointment that Kamoshida used to force onto me all the time. I could have helped Shiho, I could have spoke up.. I could have gone home.. Why did I come here if all that happens is because of my weakness? Because I'm useless Because- But... right at that exact moment something else started to happen. 

_**“So, this is their fate?”** _

I felt a sharp pain right in my head. It was so great that it brought me to my knees as this booming voice started to echo from deep within my mind

“NGH! W-What?!”

_**“Nothing, worthless. That is how the world sees you is it not? Even now the predicament your heroes find themselves in is because they foolishly decided to bring you along.”** _

“No....that’s just the viewpoint of those who hate me. Those who don't understand what it's like to be invisible... These guys...I owe them everything...I can’t change how I am...but I can at least support them.. I want to prove that I’m not just a Zero...”

_**“If you believe it to be so then let us form a contract. I am thou, thou art I. Call my name as you rise above what labels you may have placed upon you, AND SHOW THEM OUR STRENGTH!”** _

All of the sudden, I felt something on my face that wasn’t there before. Without even thinking I ripped it off, the pain surging through out my body as blood streamed down my face. I felt some sort of power coursing through me. That’s when I knew. I didn’t need to hide anymore.

“Hey Asshole! If you’re gonna pick on someone then why not me, huh?! I’m sure we’d be worth your time. Right, Kazama?” A spiritual like being was behind me, it looked like an oni while at the same time garbed in leather attire. A very ninja esque build overall. 

Before I knew it I was helping Joker and the others up. “Come on! I’m not going to let you guys die here!”

Skull had a huge smile on his face smile on his face. “KickASS! Alright let's wreck this Reaper!” We all fought, using what I now understood to be our Personas. This energy I felt, it was new and exciting. Every attack struck made me feel like a superhero. My adrenaline was pumped just as much as it was the day I started the Phan-site!  Maybe even more. I casted a spell that put the reaper in a depressive state, allowing the rest of the team to wail on it.  It hunched over, weak from so many attacks.

“Should we keep going? It’s on the ropes.” I asked the group.

Joker pointed to Mona who had already changed back into a car. “Come! Let’s go while it’s weak!” He yelled to the rest of us. We rushed into the car and sped off to the entrance of Mementos.I then decided to look at myself and saw that I wasn’t in my school uniform anymore.

“H-HUH?! I seriously don’t remember changing outfits!” I exclaimed. The others laughed.

“That’s what you perceive as rebellion. I gotta say, you look nice.” Mona stated, crossing his paws with a smirk. If a full cloth and leather mix all of which were a dark grey almost black jacket with pants than matched it along with a wing like design printed on the back were considered cool by Phantom Thief standards then I had a reason to be a bit lax.

“Hold up…” I said, suddenly realizing something. “Why do I have a mask on?” I touched my face to feel it, it was smooth but had a few feathers poking out on the ends.

Skull smirked, “Dude, an’t it obvious? You just awakened to your Persona just like we did. Means you’re one of us.” My eyes widened in awe and excitement but then I started to feel dizzy, tired even. “Aw crap! Let’s get him back to the real world guys!” I fell asleep after that.

 

When I woke up I found myself on some sort of sofa. The area was dusty but there was a lot of things that indicated that this was someone’s room.

A black cat with blue eyes and a yellow collar jumped on my stomach “Oh good, you’re awake.” The cat said. Wait. The cat talked!

“U-Uh...am I crazy or did you just talk?”  Amamiya walks up to me in much more casual clothing then when I saw him last, a black shirt with a white jacket with blue jeans to go with it..

“Na, he did talk. Once you hear Morgana speak in the Metaverse you hear him outside it too. You’ll get used to it.” Morgana hopped off my stomach and I sat up.

“So uh...where are we exactly?” I ask them, putting a hand to my head.

“My place, the others are already back at their homes.. Oh and it’s pretty late. You might want to stay overnight. Last trains have already left.” Late...how long had I been out? I wondered to myself.

“W-Wait, we’re not in those odd outfits. Does that mean it only happens there? “ I asked, noticing that I was once again in my School Uniform which to be honest doesn’t follow the norms either as I forego the blazer all together. All I got for a response from Amamiya was a nod. “Okay, tomorrow is Sunday. You all have to explain ever-” My phone suddenly buzzed. I opened it to see an App I’ve never downloaded before. “Eh? What’s this?”  Amamiya’s right eyebrow raised as a smirk stretching across the right side his face.

“Well that settles it then I guess. Get some rest. Sojiro already knows you’re staying for the night but you better make sure your folks know.” I wanted to question what exactly what the App was, but I could feel myself getting tired again. So I sent a quick text to my mom to let her know I’m staying at a friends place for a project before I fell back asleep.

The following morning I found that I had woken up before  Amamiya. I didn’t want to wake him so I headed downstairs only to find myself in a cafe. An older man with black hair and a bit of a beard was behind the counter, serving up curry. “Is he still asleep? Geeze. Whatever that boy does that leaves him this tired…” He said in an annoyed yet thoughtful  tone.

“I’m uh, guessing you’re Sojiro-san?” I asked him. He nodded in response.

“Yeah, but most people call me Boss.” I sat down at the counter and looked around. A painting caught my eye, it almost looked like one I had seen on TV with a woman looking down with a motherly smile at the baby in her arms but before I got a chance to question it the bell on the door rang.

“Sojiro! I hunger!” It was a girl that seemed to be a year younger than me with long orange hair and glasses.Her whole outfit screamed tech fan with the Tetris themed tank top and cargo pants. She even had headphones on though I highly doubted she was listening to anything at that point in time. “Hold up Ren’s not up again?” I then see her run up the stairs and possibly going to wake  Amamiya. Two minutes pass and both of them come down. “He’s up now! Come on we have a big day planned!” She says as Boss serves all three of us breakfast. Curry and coffee. I wasn’t used to having much of anything for breakfast, let alone this. But apparently it was some sort of new diet fad. Plus my body still felt really tired from the fight. The girl looked to Amamiya and smiled. “So, we gonna meet with the others about the noob?” Noob? Then I guess she must be one of the others I met in Mementos. Boss didn’t seem to react to the statement much so it was clear he wasn’t aware of the Phantom Thief activities going on. I decided to speak up after a few seconds of silence.

“Are we meeting them anywhere in particular, Amamiya?” I asked, which was responded with a solid nod.

“Yeah, we’re meeting in the Underground Walkway. But we’re not going back to where we went yesterday. Not yet at least.” His tone sounded almost determined, yet had a hint of teasing. Was I about to go through some sort of ritual or something as a welcoming to the team? I thought, but then before I knew it, the three of us were on our way to the meet up point. Er I guess four counting the cat that Ren seems to never leave home without. And two out of the four other people waiting on us surprised me a bit. There was Sakamoto, wearing his yellow tank top with “On Your Mark” on them (Which was sad yet fitting given his previous position last year) along with long grey shorts. Ann Takamaki, the quarter American student that I shared a class with along with Amamiya . She always kept her long light blond hair in high twin tails and that day she had on a black tank top with "U2O" on it over a white shirt, with red sunglasses hanging from the middle of her chest with blue denim shorts.  But then Makoto Nijima, our Student Council President! She was always easy to pick out with her short brown hair and red eyes. And Yusuke Kitagawa, the lanky, blue haired former pupil of the plagiarizing and abusive artist and second target of the Phantom Thieves Ichiryusai Madarame.

I felt a bit nervous but then: “Ren! Futaba! Yuki! Over here!” Calling me by first name, huh? It was kinda refreshing for a change in pace to be honest. We walked over to the group, and the cat popped out of Ren’s bag.

“How rude! I’m here too!” he yelled. Mostly at Sakamoto.

“Eh, didn’t know if you were awake Morgana. Any how, we have a new member of our team now. Should we hold another welcoming party? Ren snagged some huge cash off of that Reaper before we fled.” I was surprised, a welcoming party? For me?

“W-Why do you guys want to have a party all of a sudden?” I was seriously still trying to process everyone in front of me as I spoke.

“It’s a tradition! Duh!” The orange haired girl the group referred to as Futaba responded.

Sakamoto leaned up against a rail with a small smile. “After every major achievement we celebrate as a team. Ren always says it helps with morale or some shit like that.” Eloquently spoken as always, Ryuji.

“That sounds fun actually..” I say, a bit shyly. Ann laughs which is soon joined by the others. Amamiya then looks to me.

“So, where do you want to go, Icarus?” I looked around and then pointed to myself. I then opened my mouth to respond but he spoke again instead. “We all need our code-names, and this one just fit you. You rose above our expectations and can now soar with the rest of us. Welcome to the team, Yuki.”

Thus began my days as a true member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and the many travels I’d have within the strange world known as the Metaverse.

 


	2. A Brief Encounter With A Prince

Leading a double life is hard. Anime and manga tend to make this sort of lifestyle extremely appealing and epic. In actuality however, it just means that you have to be more guarding about all sorts of things. It always makes me think about how I used to be compared to now.  Before I woke up to this strange power, I was pretty much just your average high school student. Nothing big to my name, no real talents that separated myself from the others. Average grades, and below average stamina. I remember joining the Volleyball team to be something. Not just some...NPC in a video game. I wanted to be someone. But of course, that never happened. Instead, Kamoshida was the beginning for the Phantom Thieves of Hearts Organization. The organization that I’m apart of now. A few people started to say that I had a different air to me, like I was a whole new person or something. And Ms. Kawakami even pulled me aside to talk to me not but a day after my introduction to the group. I thought I was going to be in trouble for some reason but...what happened instead was shocking.

She pulled me aside, and with a stern look on her face she told me this: “Look Mishima-kun, I just want to tell you this now so I can get a jump start on it. Your new activity might bring with you a lot of stress but make sure you keep up your studies as well, okay?” New activity….did she know? I wanted to ask her, but the nervous look on my face was probably all she needed for her to know what I wanted to ask. She held her finger over her mouth as to say that she’s keeping it a secret. My hunch then was that this is why Kawakami did a bunch of random lectures or came on the intercom a lot. Ren must have made a deal with her. How he did though I’ll never know… 

 Well, the next day something even more wild happened. It was a few days before our trip to Hawaii, and I was running a bit late. Again.  So I was rushing a lot more than I used to since I didn’t want to let down my new teammates. But in my hurry I noticed an extremely familiar face waiting for the train I was about to board. Goro Akechi, The Second Coming of the Detective Prince and pretty much the main opposition the Phantom Thieves have. At least in an ideals sense. But ever since Medjed, not one person will listen to Akechi anymore. In fact, as I approached him I noticed how on guard he was. His reputation really tanked. And it was because of us! Well...them.. But then something hit me, something that reminded me of what happened to Ren. I leaked his criminal record and because of that, stole any sort of normal life he could have making friends quietly. And by taking down Medjed, the same has now happened to Akechi. I kinda felt bad. At the end of the day he’s just another high schooler trying to get through life. I then noticed a bit too late that I was staring. Akechi looked directly at me, which didn’t help how nervous I was. Opposition or not he still was apart of the police! 

 “You’re another Shujin student right? You do realize that the school will be in session fairly soon correct?”

His voice showed concern, yet at the same time it sounded a bit condescending. Was he trying to be or what?

I managed to say something in return despite my nerves. “Well I was working on something important and overslept. It happens.” I...sounded a bit more pissed off then I wanted to sound. He didn’t seem to react to it negatively however, which proved that he’s used to that kind of response as of now. I seriously just wanted to go onto the train but since we were heading the same way, I couldn’t exactly avoid him.

I started to recall the conversation me and the others had during my welcome party. There apparently was another masked figure who kept wandering the same Palaces as the team. Everyone gave him the name “Black Mask” and he seemed to have been stalking the Phantom Thieves since Madarame. And now the annoyingly bright detective, who is now trying to unmask our team. He seems to always know where we are. And...wait. Did he know our identities? How!? When!? Why!? I must have been zoning out for too long, because Akechi was waving his left hand in front of my face. I shook my head. I get way too paranoid sometimes.

“U-Uh sorry.” I laughed awkwardly, kinda embarrassed but also to hide what I was thinking about. Last thing I needed was to be interrogated by a guy thats just a year older than me.  He just shakes his head

“It’s obvious that you spend too much time on the internet, keep up those habits and you’ll never graduate.” Says the guy who's probably in the same boat with how often you get to skip school. 

 I refused to talk to him more for the rest of our train ride. But as the ride kept on, I noticed a lot more about him then I expected. As I stated before, when I first saw him he was on guard. My guess at that point in time was because he’s lost all respect from the general public and has to be ready to defend himself at any time. But at the same time, no one would really attack him since he’s still apart of the law. His guard then started to remind me of something else, how the others act in the Metaverse versus the Real World. Pure confidence versus more subdued actions.

Then it was the way he was carrying himself in general as he sat in the seat beside me. He was slightly hunched, almost like he was closing himself off. The more I looked, the more he started to remind me of how I was under that bastard of a coach. I knew the signs since I’d always been a pretty observant person. But comparing his mannerisms to mine made me realize that something must have happened, or is happening to him. I wanted to ask but if it was anything like me, it would be hard to talk about. From an outsider's perspective you wouldn’t be able to tell that anything was wrong with Akechi. But...as a member of the Volleyball team from hell, I could tell almost every little bit of closing off we and others did. That also contributes to why I was never really afraid of Ryuji. He’s the same way after all.

 “Aoyama-Itchome. This is Aoyama-Itchome.” There was my stop. I started to exit, as did Akechi so I finally decided to ask him what he was doing here.

“So uh, Akechi-san, what are you doing here exactly? It’s unexpected to see you coming here given recent events.”  He shakes his head and sighs a bit before giving me a real response.

“I sadly can’t give every detail, but I’m meeting with a new transfer student for your school. I just need to ask him a few things given where he’s transferring from….”

Just that statement alone scared me. Another transfer student? This late in the year? And ‘Where he’s transferring from’. What could he mean by that? I politely wished him luck and headed on to the school building.  I told myself that I should ask Makoto if she knows who this new mystery transfer is. And if and or why we should be worried.

 

 


	3. The Cat's Poking Out

I can’t believe that we had another case to deal with... And out of nowhere too! Well uh...I shouldn’t say it came out of nowhere really. Several years ago, a string of murders took place in a quiet country town of Yasoinaba. Up until that point, the town didn’t have much of anything to it’s name except the Amagi Inn. Well that and the Junes that started business six months prior to the Murders. 

That’s...when I arrived. Hated and resented solely because I happened to be the manager's son. The murders started not too long after my Partner who, like me came from Tokyo arrived in this backwater town.

 

And to make a long story short, we along with people we met along the way, started to solve the murder case and hunt for the culprit. Each of us facing our inner darkness, our Shadows, and gaining the power of Persona from it. With each murder thwarted, we got closer and closer to finding the truth. But my Partner….almost lost his cousin...Nanoko-chan...to one of the bastards responsible for one half of this case. And we almost went down a dark path by trying to off him.

 

And well we found out who the true culprit was. A detective who also happened to come from Tokyo, Toro Adachi. He took the lives of two people, a third killed in mimicry. It was his fault. His **_damn_ ** fault that Saki…. Needless to say, it was hard for me to not beat him to a pulp. He was ready to be arrested and for the moment we thought that the TV World, where all the people kidnapped and killed, would be safe. But more shit happened, involving a goddess that gave the three power. Yu, my partner, was able to prove to her that her assumption of humanity was incorrect and she left peacefully. But if you think that this is the end of my story then you’d be surprised.

 

During the first Golden Week since Yu was back in Tokyo, the Midnight Channel (Which is connected to the TV World)  started to air again.

This time, advertising a “P-1 Grand Prix”.

This is where my group met The Shadow Operatives for the first time. Well..at least a few of them. A really nice and sweet android girl named Labris had seemed to be the cause of this strange arena much like how most of my team caused whole dungeons to appear because of our shadows. After helping her accept her Shadow, she got hacked by a guy we’d later know as Sho Minazuki. 

One more Grand Prix later and a lot of bullshit involving a god trying to trick Sho into creating an extremely strong Persona and we managed to finally calm things down. There uh...was also an incident with a Kanami Masta concert but it’s less exciting to mention.

 

But, we thought that was it. No more Persona combat for us. I’m attending university along with Yu back in Tokyo and a few of my teammates sans Yukiko Amagi are now staying in Tokyo as well for one reason or another. But Naoto, the _real_ detective prince had us keeping our eyes out for any strange occurances.

 

We didn’t officially work for her but given that our Investigation Team was unofficial to begin with it’s nothing new. Then, two years ago, a series of incidents started to crop up. People suddenly going crazy, train derailments, mental shutdowns and strange causes of death. They happened too much and too frequently to be just a sign of overworking or some new mental health problem. But we had no way of looking into any of these cases at this stage. That is...until May 2nd, 2016.

 

Former Olympic Medalist and Gym instructor Suguru Kamoshida turned himself in under charges of Sexual Assault, Physical Abuse, Blackmail, and intimidation. The mystery lies within what made him confess. The only thing that could tie anyone to this were crudely made Calling Cards plastered around a cork board in the hallways that he taught at. Some of which were being posted online by students of Shujin.

 

At the time, it seemed like a prank some ballsy students tried to pull. Plus the amount of time between the cards being posted and Kamoshida’s confession and arrest was way too long. But nonetheless a website formed. ‘The Phantom Aficionado Website’ and it was praising the ‘Phantom Thieves’ for giving them their lives back. Those poor Shujin kids… Whoever named that school must seriously hate children. But nonetheless, we had something to look at. Was this just going to be a one hit wonder, or would they soar to new heights?

 

That’s when Yu and I got one of the biggest leads on this mystery. So the two of us had just gotten off work at the Junes near our apartment. No matter what, I can’t escape that place it seems. We decided to go pick up a few things from the nearby grocery store when we saw a frizzy haired guy with a cat poking out of a bag he had on his shoulders. Unsurprisingly, this got Yu sidetracked as he wanted to find out just why this cute cat was in a bag like it was a small dog. I let out a huge sigh and decided to follow him.

 

“Yu, seriously? I mean it’s not really our business why he has a cat in his-” Yu raised a hand to cover my mouth.

 

“He vanished, Yosuke.” He stated in a hushed tone. I was confused but when I looked ahead...sure enough, Mr. Weirdo Cat Owner was gone. But the strange part was, we had walked into a dead-end alleyway.

 

I pushed Yu’s hand away from my mouth. “Did we both...hallucinate that? Or..”  

 

Yu already had his phone out. He was calling Naoto. So I took mine out and gave Teddie a call. “Yo Ted, something crazy just happened. Think you can stop by Naoto’s before you head back to the apartment? We need to discuss this with everyone.” Our errand had to be put on hold for now.

 

“So what you’re gettn’ at is this kid just straight up vanished like he was a ghost? In broad daylight?” Kanji, our blunt yet softy of a friend was still trying to figure out what we had explained. “I seriously hope it’s just some sort of smoke and mirrors show...because that shit just an’t possible.”

 

Naoto was typing away at her laptop not too far away from where Kanji was sitting. “Well, if it was they most certainly  would have known a bit after the vanishing act. This is exactly why I advised staying vigilant at all times. We never know what may happen now that we are aware of another world outside of our own.” She didn’t look up once as she spoke.

 

Chie, our police woman in training,  bounced up and down a bit in her seat. “Oh! Oh! What if this is connected to the cases we’re already looking at? I mean, I know Kanji said Ghost but...a Phantom is a type of ghost right?”

 

I shook my head at her suggestion. “A Phantom and a Phantom _Thief_ are two totally different things.” But as I said that I looked over Yu’s shoulder to see he was on that Phantom Thief website again. But there were messages coming in, celebrating another ‘Change of Heart’.

 

Yu looked to Teddie. “Turn on the news.”  

 

Teddie nodded and did so, and what we saw was a recording of a previously live press conference of the famous Japanese artist Madarame. He was confessing about plagiarism and abuse of his pupils. Checking the website on my own phone brought up various messages. **_GG Phantom Thieves! Another one down!_ **

 

The report went on to mention that several calling cards were found near the exhibit. But when they were shown, they looked more professional. As if this group had an actual artist on board now.

 

Teddie put a hand on his chin. “I wonder if there’s any of those calling cards left at that exhibit…” He said, nodding as he spoke.

 

Suddenly there was a snap of someone's fingers. “Guys, we need to go to that exhibit pronto!” Rise, our overly peppy Navigator seemed to realize something. So we all nodded and headed over to the exhibit area.

 

By that time, it was dark and at a distance we saw a figure dressed in all black taking down the calling cards one by one. “Stop right there!” Naoto yelled out to them.

 

“Shit…”  And in a panic the figure fled. So we started to give chase, going through several alleyways and streets until all of the sudden like our weird cat owner, he vanished. This was proof that these had to be connected. There was one calling card left behind from our fleeing friend. And it wasn’t much, but we could at least had something to start with. Vanishing people, corrupt adults, tormented children, and Psychotic Breakdowns. We had a case, and no matter if these Phantom Thieves were good or bad, we were determined to unmask them.

 

We followed their next target closely, a man by the name of Kaneshiro who confessed like the others. Sex trafficking and drug smuggling were involved. Unlike Madarame however, this guy was hidden extremely well. So well that not even the Police found him until his change of heart.  Our theory then was that with each new target, a new member of their group was added. Meaning they’re brand new to this and needed to gain more numbers to cover certain roles.

 

We decided shortly after that theory was made that we should keep our old weapons on hand while we investigated this group out in the open, just in case we needed to defend ourselves. It felt weird, holding those Kunai again. But it was necessary.  

 

Then summer hit, and we had that huge Medjed threat. They wanted to unmask the Phantom Thieves and prove their justice or whatever. But the Cleanse they threatened to cause had every single one of us worried.

 

“If my bank account is drained, I won’t be able to pay for any inn maintenance!” Yukiko, who was visiting for a short while yelled at us. She had a right to panic of course...but she was right in my ear!

 

“All we can do is wait and hope that they can do what needs to be done.” Yu stated. Despite sounding as calm as he normally is when he’s around all of us, it was obvious that he was preparing for the worst as well.  

 

So we waited. And the days ticked down with no action from this group… Every day that passed made us more worried. But then...on the day that Medjed promised to cleanse...they themselves were hacked. Their website defaced with the mark of the Phantom Thieves. It was impressive. They either had a hacker join or a supporter did it. Regardless the group themselves were credited with the defeat of Medjed. From that day onward you couldn’t go one step down Shibuya without seeing stores trying to hop on the new trend that was the Phantom Thieves.

 

But we still hadn’t gotten anywhere close to unmasking these vigilantes or at the very least, meeting them. Scrolling through the website of theirs didn’t prove to be much of help. But then we noticed a post from the Admin that grabbed our attention: **_A new target for the Phantom Thieves has been found. Hiroshia Fuganaga, your heart shall be stolen!_ ** The post had been made two days prior but no updates on the heart stealing were made in response to this, meaning it had to be an active target they were still perusing.

 

“Guys, we need to try to see if we can go see this in action. This might be our only shot.” I stated firmly to the rest of the group. Then we all turned to Yu, waiting for his call.

 

“Well, Senpai? Are we goin’ or not?” Kanji looked just about ready to spring out of his chair.

 

“Yeah, let’s go everyone.” He smiled and nodded to all of us.

 

So we started to head out, first making our way to Shibuya via Subway. But as we came up, we saw a bunch of teens gathered in a tight huddle at the front of the stairs to enter the lines. Among them was our Frizzy Haired Cat Lover Friend that started this whole thing for us. Perfect, I thought to myself, we’ll question him and his friends and start to get to the bottom of all this should everything pan out right. We all started to calmly and quietly approach the group.

 

Then everything turned blood red and black around us.

 

 


	4. Like Cats and Dogs

“Gun it! They’re ‘effing gaining on us!” 

 

“Who the hell are they?!” 

 

“Their Persona are extremely powerful! We can’t afford to fight.”

 

A simple mission...this was meant to be a simple mission. We finally had a chance to change the heart of Hiroshia Fuganaga, the last request I ever got before gaining my Persona. 

 

Ren and Ryuji had take me to go get a firearm. Except...the ones Iwai had on hand would either cause too much knockback or would be too short range for what I wanted to as a member of the group. Iwai must have noticed my indecisiveness and headed to the back of his store room.

 

“Hey kid, ever held a Crossbow before?” He called back out to me, his tone sounding cocky. Obviously the answer was no! Unless Zink’s Crossbow Test counted. Which obviously it shouldn’t.. 

 

“N-Not outside of Video Games, sir…” Despite buying a golden gun from him in the past I still never exactly got over the air of a total thug he gave off. My awkwardness was all too apparent as Ryuji elbowed me lightly. 

 

“Mishima, you should try it. I mean, it’s a weapon with enough range. Plus, you’d be the only one with it.” Ren nodded in agreement. But of course, it was a model Crossbow just like everything else sold in Untouchable. It’s main use would only be apparent in the Metaverse. I still couldn’t figure out the entire logistics of cognition in that world no matter how much Morgana explained, but my basic understanding was any weapon that looks real can be perceived as real in there. 

 

The price of the crossbow was more than I was willing to admit...but Iwai promised to keep more in stock for me. Ren also bought some better gear for the whole group. And the price was insane. He must have a whole lot of jobs on top of our shared one to cover it. 

 

Medical supplies had already been purchased before I met up with Ryuji and Ren so, all that was left was to head to Mementos to fulfill the request. I was nervous, a whole bunch of what ifs flooded my head. My first fight had been against a Reaper for crying out loud! I was worried… What if I accidently kill him? What if the others get hurt again? What if… No. I shook the thoughts away. I’m stronger than that now. No way in hell was I gonna let it happen. 

 

As we headed over to our rendezvous point, Ryuji was quiet, possibly thinking about something. It’s not something you’d catch him doing unless it was extremely serious. Ren and Morgana took notice a bit before I did however.

 

“Hey man, everything alright?” Ren asked, going up to walk at the same pace as Ryuji. He just gave a shrug in response.

 

“I don’t know, dude. There’s just been this thing bugging me. I keep thinking back to when I went to take the Madarame cards down.” Ren nodded. I only knew bits about the story but from what I understood, despite Ryuji being dressed all in black like he always is for the calling cards, someone still noticed him. A whole group in fact. He had to escape into Mementos for a short bit just so he wasn’t unmasked. But coming out, he only had sixteen cards instead of the seventeen that had remained. This meant that one was still out there, or the group that saw him now has it. No one in our group was too happy but, the bright side was that there still were no fingerprints on it. 

 

“Relax Ryuji, I mean the likelihood of that same group being an actual threat is slim.” I managed to get a small smile out of Ryuji from that statement alone, so mission accomplished? 

 

Ann and Futaba waved out to us from the top of the stairwell that leads to the subway system below ground. Yusuke was, as always, observing the people around us, trying to see if he could get any inspiration before we headed into Mementos. Makoto walked up to Ren and double checked the supplies.

 

“Alright everyone, it seems everything is in order. Are you ready for this, Yuuki?” Makoto asked me. I took a deep breath. Of course I didn’t  _ feel _ ready. This is like hatching a baby chick and then asking it to fight a dragon! But, it’s not like I was alone. I had Joker, Mona, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen and Oracle right behind me.  

 

Ren took out his phone and checked the time. “Ok, it’ll be close to evening once we’re done. Head straight home after words.” Everyone nodded. Time pases a lot faster when you’re in Mementos so this was an important detail to keep in mind.

 

In the distance, I heard someone calling out to us. “Hey! Excuse me! Do you all have a minute?” It got closer and closer. But in such a crowded area it could be anyone calling anyone really. We all watched as Ren tapped that mysterious app, the red eye symbol taking over his phone’s screen like some sort of possession. A feminine robotic voice speaks to us. 

 

“Destination set, beginning navigation.” 

 

As we’re surrounded by the blood reds and blacks of the cognitive world our clothing changes in a surrounding of blue flame. And I suddenly feel that confidence boost I got when I first awakened. All was well, we’d go in and change a heart then get a well earned rest. Nothing could bother no-

 

“Yo they seriously  _ are _ Phantom Thieves! I...guess I owe Chie money now.” 

 

We all froze. No one wanted to turn around and look. “Yo, can you understand us? We just want ask questions. Like... _ where the hell are we? _ ” The same voice spoke. It was a guy, maybe a few years older than us. A few feminine voices sigh. 

 

“Yosuke, you can’t just  _ talk _ to a Phantom Thief. They’re mysterious and cunning. You have to impress them.” A spunky feminine voice responds. 

 

We all look to Skull, who then looks to me. Mona quietly turns into the bus and we hop in as fast as a blue hedgehog and gun it.

 

The people who were in Mementos with us started to give chase, with Scooters. How they brought them with them I’ll never understand but they were being led by a guy with silver hair. Just from looking out the window I could tell he was giving off a vibe kinda like Ren...only stronger.

 

Oracle had her holographic screens out, checking the readings of our perusers. 

 

“Guys...these aren’t ordinary people. They’re Persona users. Strong ones at that. And their leader is just like Joker. Multiple Persona at high power grades.” The air in the car started to feel tense. These people were just like us… but while we were strong ourselves, we really don’t want to fight them. But we also can’t risk being unmasked. 

 

“Gun it! They’re ‘effing gaining on us!” Skull yells. 

 

“Who the hell are they?!” Panther seemed stressed as she speaks.

 

“Their Persona are extremely powerful! We can’t afford to fight.” Oracle reminds us. I took a deep breath. I had an idea, but it was a risky move.

 

“Strong or not, we have a lot of firepower on us. We don’t want to hurt them, but what if we force them on foot?” By doing this, we’d be wasting ammo that we needed for the change of heart. But at the same time we needed to lose them. 

 

Opening the back door, I carefully aimed my Crossbow. I wanted my first test shot to be on a shadow, not another person. But I just needed to take out one of the group’s tires. They’d probably back off then. I carefully looked into the scope and aimed for the guy with the dyed hair beside the leader. 

 

“Oh you have to be kidding me! They’re gonna shoot us?!” He yelled. “Yo Partner, does this justify using our Persona?” I got tense. If they’re planning to do summon a persona on us, I had to shoot now. 

 

“Icarus, we’re nearing a dead end. I’ll have to turn soon so shoot!” Joker ordered to me. I took a deep breath and hovered my finger over the trigger.

 

Suddenly a card appeared in the hand of the guy with the silver hair. “IZANAGI!” A persona appeared, flying behind his scooter. Decked out in greyish leather with steel mask and a spear in its hands. Their method of summoning Persona was different.. but I didn’t let it distract me. 

 

“Eat this!” I fired at his friend’s tire, it was going straight for it. But, Silver Hair’s Persona blocked my bolt, it’s body glitching a bit from the hit.

 

We hit the dead end, corned by the group with all of them summoning their Persona one by one. Futaba got in Necronomicon and prepared for battle. We had no choice at this point. 

 

A girl on their team seemed to also be a navigator. “Senpai, they’re all Persona users too.” she spoke. Geeze, took her that long to realize? But...then I looked closer at her...oh god.

 

_ It’s Resite.  _ And one other face was familiar too, Naoto Shirogane, the first person to hold the label of ‘Detetive Prince’. Probably the one who better holds the title anyway. “Guys, we need to make sure we don’t hurt them too badly.” I wanted to just get this over with.

 

But Joker slowly walked up to their leader. “Leave.” He said bluntly. “This is not your territory.” 

 

“We aren’t leaving until you give us some answers.” Silver-Hair replies. “Starting with names.”

 

Faint but audible chain rattling can be heard. The tell-tale sign of a Reaper.  Joker smirks. “Name’s Joker.” He then puts a hand on his hip, mocking the stance Silver-Hair was doing.

 

“Seriously? We want your  _ real _ name not some dumbass-” Dyed-hair is elboed by the spunky girl. 

 

“Code Names are okay Youske.” She tells him, clearly excited. 

 

“Alright,  _ Joker _ , care to explain where we are?” It seems their leader is friendly...at least now.

 

“As stated before, this isn’t your territory so it’s not something we’re just going to tell you.” Joker however doesn’t want to budge. “Now either force us to or leave. And you don’t strike me as the violent type.”

 

He tosses his knife in the air in a mocking fashion, showing he’s ready for combat at any given time. Their navigator, Resite, suddenly gasps. “Senpai! There’s a reaper in the area. If we engage in combat it’ll draw it’s attention!”

  
  


All of them quickly run to her. “Damn it..did they know?” The guy they called Yosuke seemed kind of pissed. 

 

While they were distracted, we started to slip into the Mona Bus. One by one we started to pile in. We were rushing so Skull got into the driver’s seat. But as we were getting in, a gunshot went off.

 

“AGH!” Panther was holding her side, someone in the group had a gun. We looked over and saw the horrified face of Detective Shirogane. The rest of her team looks over at her.

 

“..what the hell did you just do?” Skull steps out of the Mona bus and starts to head in her direction, pipe at the ready. The rest of the guys, including me, tried to hold him back. “She didn’t do a damn thing! Why the hell would you shoot her?!” He kept trying to break free of our grip.

 

But...then a guy from their group walks in front of her. “And what the hells your problem huh? It’s obvious that the shot was a freakn’ accident. But that doesn’t mean I’m just gonna let you threaten Naoto like that.” It’s not long before the other guys in that group are holding him back as well. 

 

Queen sighs and takes out a smoke bomb. We needed to get out of there and in what to them seemed like an instant, we were gone. We did leave a note on a spare calling card with how to get out. We weren’t about to let them get stuck.

 

Skull didn’t speak for the rest of the time we were in Mementos. He acted...a lot more pissed and panicked back there. On one hand he does have a short temper so seeing anyone get shot would tick him off just like the next.  But, there had to be another reason. Morgana managed to heal up Ann completely so there was no worry of her actually dying on us. But as we drove to the point where our target was, my mind was dead set on asking him why he acted the way he did. Perhaps it’s a crush? 

  
  



End file.
